


Just A Man

by EmptyBliss



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bound, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss
Summary: You attempt to take Jacob in, but things change when teasing turns into something more
Relationships: Deputy | Judge & Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Just A Man

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to keep it GENDER NEUTRAL, I hope you guys enjoy. Comments and feedback are welcomed. I need to know the truth. Enjoy.

Finally, after so much running and so much fighting. You can feel sweat fall from your chin, dropping on your opponent's face as you sat upon him. You got him down and unconscious. Jacob Seed, the Soldier of Eden’s Gate. Not bad for a rookie deputy. He had you but luckily you got the upper hand when you hit him in the groin. Grabbing the nearest branch and hitting him in the stomach, tackling him and hitting him hard enough to knock him out cold.

You look around to make sure you're still alone, hoping no one heard the commotion. You were still straddling him, trying to catch your breath. You make sure to look him over to see if he was still breathing. Pushing out the thought, that yes he’s a fucking sadistic psycho but... he isn’t bad looking..

But you’re a cop and right now he’s just a man. A criminal and killer. You climb off and get into your pack to retrieve the zip ties you carry. Trying to flip him over to his stomach with all your strength, a fucking tank of a man. When you have him restrained, you find your radio was smashed in the fighting and just sigh. You’ll have to just take him in yourself, wait for him to wake up, and escort him.

Sure enough, you can hear him come to. Murmuring and huffing when he realizes what’s happened. You turn your head to see him lying on his side, eyeing you. Almost sizing you up. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He asks with a roll of his eyes. He almost looks like he is inconvenienced. Not even angry or annoyed.

You swallow hard and clear your throat, “Jacob Seed, you are-” your cut off when he almost laughs, “Don’t play this game. Don’t start something you can’t finish..”

He was taunting you. You don’t try to speak with him anymore. No reason too. You take the bandana from your pocket and tie around his eyes. Jacob doesn’t fight it, he’s almost amused. Then pack up.

“Remember, I will shoot you down if you try anything.” You remind him and then help lift him up, putting a hand on his shoulder and your pistol to his back to escort him to the Wolf’s Den.

After some time passes and it starts getting dark, you knew it might be too risky to continue. Chosen, hunters, and even predators lurking around. And with Jacob’s intimidating silence and condescending demeanor, it wasn’t helping. It was best to find shelter for the night.

The both of you make it to a cabin, just small and easy to keep an eye on him. You have to tell him repeatedly to step forward. He enjoyed this, like it was a game. “You just want to look at my ass.” He teases and it takes everything not to hit him. Once you are both inside and you have him situated, he’s compliant. Waiting for you to make a command.

You hear him sigh, “You know, deputy, I didn’t think of you being into something like this.” The tone made you cringe a bit, as you turned to face him, answering “Into what?”

“You like me gagged and bound is that it?” Jacob says with no shame, and you almost choke. If his eyes weren’t covered, he’d probably tease you how red you are right now. You try to choke up words, “Wha-what are you saying! Shut up.” You jump when you hear his laugh. Trying to ignore the heat you feel inside you and respond, “You are tied because of obvious reasons, and you are blindfolded so you don’t know the location of the Wolf’s Den.”

He nods and shifts his feet a bit, moving his head around as if he could see. Clearing his throat, “I am tired, I think we should get a little rest huh?”

You look around the cabin, 2 bedrooms. Thank god, you thought, you’d hate to sleep on a couch tonight. You can’t really find somewhere or something to restrain him to…. Maybe one of the beds, it had a wood ledge with some wood rails. Something you tie the makeshift cuffs to. Not ideal but it’ll do.

You take him to the room, intentionally leading him into a wall. You don't even apologize to him. Once in the room, you make him know you still have your gun on him. Sitting him on top of the bed and removing the zip ties, only to tie his hands in front of him. He has a smug smirk the entire time, he enjoyed this. Enjoyed, that just because he can’t see you, you are frazzled. Why wouldn’t you be? You are literally tying Jacob Seed, to a bed. And you bet he said something when you finished bounding him to the bed and took the blindfold off.

“Well, well, you didn’t even ask me on a date and here we are.” He says as he carefully lays back a bit, sliding the ties to the center of the railing-like frame. Pulling on them as you stand straight, “If you were trying to get my attention, it's working.” He went on, “Are you gonna read me a little bedtime story and tuck me in?”

You groan and shake your head, “I can’t wait to see you in prison.”

“Yeah? You gonna visit me?” He glances you over. Was he checking you out? No, you thought, that's crazy. He's trying to annoy you. But if anything, he’s making your face burn and red.

Turning your back to him, so he couldn’t see the effect he was having on you, “You’ll be fine, Goodnight.” You ignore him calling out to you when you walk out, and just lay in the other room. It was directly next to the other room so it was easier for you to hear Jacob. Trying to just get through the night. But after a few minutes of calming down, you can hear creaking… and cracking?

You rush to the other room and see Jacob is just laying there with that fucking smug smirk and even his legs spread a bit. “I’m sorry honey, is there something you need?”

“What are you up to?” Frustrated, you walk to the edge of the bed and almost hover over him. He looks up to you with those blue eyes. Almost looking innocently and says “I am not comfortable.”

You look at him appalled, “Comfortable? That's your concern?” You try not to notice his legs spread out just slightly more as he answers you with “I don’t sleep with pants on. They need to come off, you can handle that can't you?”

That wasn’t the answer you thought he would give you and it shook you. Your cheeks grew hot, and your body was feeling those words. You don’t respond, but that doesn’t stop him from talking. “Something wrong? You look a little red there, honey? You gonna take them off?”

“No!" You spit back, you feel frazzled and hot. Ignoring the sensation you were feeling at your core.

“Why not? I am about to go to jail for the rest of my life, and never again get to…well you know. Too bad, I thought you liked me. I hear about how you and Ms. Drubman talk about me.”

Oh fuck, you cursed yourself. You knew you shouldn’t talk to her over the radio. Your raunchy conversations, about how you’d let Jacob… It didn’t matter, stupid fantasy. You jump when he clears his throat. You avoid looking at him and facing the truth. The one that yeah, he is evil but even the devil was handsome.

You just put up a brave face and smile, “Good night Jacob.” and attempt to walk away till he says under his breath “Yeah, I’m sure you couldn’t handle it anyway. All talk.” You turn on your heel, and glare at him. “What was that? Don’t start with me.”

“You started something, might as well finish it. Right?” He sighs, “I can be discrete. I won’t tell your friends and you can tell Ms. Drubman.” The smile on his face just made you look away to hide the fluster you feel. Ignoring the bulge he has. You are at a loss for words, you didn't expect Jacob of all people to talk like this. John, maybe. He seems the type to tease and be cocky. The way he acts toward you and how petty he is. Jacob was just smug and his taunting radio calls. Never thinking anything more than that.

Here he is, teasing you in such a way that made you feel aroused. And shameful. Jacob is here, completely at your disposal. Tied to a bedpost and almost begging you to take him. Was he begging? You are curious to see. Besides what can he do? He’s bound.

You take it upon yourself to walk over to him, standing over the edge of the bed.”How do I know you won’t tell anyone?” He just shrugs in response and you continue, “I don’t think you really want to do this…”

“I might.” He tells you when you start crawling over him. But that’s not the answer you need though.

You shake your head, “No.. ‘You might’ isn’t gonna cut.” You are now straddling him, “I'm gonna need more than ‘might’.” Jacob gives a little shocked look, but when you start to grind against his covered erection. Bucking up hips up to feel you more, but you stop. You were in control and you were gonna abuse it.

“Say it.” You demand with the softest voice you could muster. Trying to keep yourself from getting too worked up.

He just glances up, “Say what?”

You give a little smirk when you start undoing his belt and unbutton his pants. But stop to tell him once more, “ I am not gonna fuck you. But…. maybe if you ask nicely.” He just huffs and shakes his head. You continue though.

You two were like some giddy teenagers, giggling and laughing when you pulled his pants and shoes from him, he even lifted his hips to make it easier to slide off his pants. Eyeing how his cock bobbed out of his pants, and you don’t waste time. You wrap your hand around and already begin to stroke him, giving him light licks along his shaft. Listening to the light sighs that came from him. When you can feel him pull the ties a bit and you peak up to look at him.

“C’mon don’t tease me..” Jacob mutters with a little stutter.

“Then say it.” Dragging the flat of your tongue along his shaft and stopping just as you get to his tip. You can feel him tense his legs trying to coax you. Pulling the ties a bit, saying through his teeth “Please.”

You smile and wrap your lips on the head of cock, taking him in your mouth. Sucking lightly, till you get a groan from him and pulling back. “C’mon big man. Beg. Tell me what you want.”

He just throws his head back and looks frustrated. Pulling the ties harder this time, and huffs “C’mon. Suck it”

You pull off of him, visibly disappointed. “I guess I should go and leave you like this.” When you moved he nudged you with his leg. Glancing up at him and you see Jacob giving you a slight puppy look. But you just keep a stern look, "You can do better than that…”

He lays his head back in defeat, biting at his lip before answering you “Please, just.. stop teasing me and suck my dick already.” With that, you begin to stroke his cock, but that wasn’t enough for you. You just needed a little more from him.

“And?” Asking in an innocent voice, “And what else?”

With another jerk of his bound hands, the wood creaks. Jacob’s frustrated groan gave you what you need when he answered with a deep sigh “I want you to suck my dick and swallow my cum.”

The words you were waiting for, and you indulge him. Taking him in your mouth again inch by inch. Gagging when he begins to thrust into your mouth and you move with him. Bobbing in rhythm with his thrusts. He wanted nothing more than to grab you, but the ties kept him from that.

You hear him groan lightly when you take your hand and stroke his shaft while you suck at the tip of his cock, he lets out a heavy shaky sigh “Fuuck, deputy. I’m gonna cum.”

When he says that cue you continue your movements and faster. Sucking and thrusting him into your mouth. You were gagging and almost sobbing, till you hear more creaking, and then you can hear the wood holding him back. Even the ties snapped off.

Not a second passes and his hands are on your head, gripping your hair hard as he just pounds into your mouth. Your eyes fill with tears as you gag and try to breathe. Choking you as he finishes and shoves himself deeper into your throat, and you swallow his load.

Once he releases your hair, you push his hands away from you and snap “You fucking broke the bed.”

Jacob just gives you a smirk and chuckle, “So… you're worried about that?”

You shake your head, “I'm taking you in still, we are done-” but he quickly flips you over to your back, and has you pinned. And smiles at you. One that made you bashful and bite your lip.

“No, we aren’t done.” He murmurs to you, before he kisses you.


End file.
